staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 07:50 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:06 Kawa czy herbata 08:09 TELEZAKUPY 08:25 Miłka i Człapek - Na mokradłach, odc. 9 (Jak videli slate); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 08:35 Tata Lew - Jesień, odc. 12 (Vom Herbst); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:55 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice morskich otchłani (Mysteries of the Abyss: A Science Revolution); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 10:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1354; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5694 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5694); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Galeria - odc. 106; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Agro Show 2012; reportaż 12:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 13:00 Oaza wolności; film dokumentalny 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2482; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2335 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5695 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5695); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2483; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Ranczo - odc. 77 - Przywódce - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Była sobie Ziemia - Woda w Indiach, odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - RPA ( studio ) 20:40 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - RPA ( I poł. ) 22:50 Oko (Eye, The) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2007) 00:40 Firma - CIA - odc. 2 (Company, the) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006) 02:25 Żywe trupy - odc. 6/6 (Walking Dead, The ep. 6/6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odcinek 55 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.55, 09.35, 10:15 Panorama: 08:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 32 "Ciągle głodni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Armenia - Południe (50); magazyn kulinarny 12:30 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Lista obecności satyryków - Jan Pietrzak 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 799 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Cudowne dzieci medycyny (Strange Pregnancies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 29 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:16 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 90; magazyn 17:05 Castle - odc. 30/58 (Castle ep. The Late Shaft); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/71; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 800 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 63 'Bal maturalny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 64 "Tydzień all inclusive" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:50 Kino na maksa - Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1981) 23:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 16/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 916); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008) 00:45 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (11) 00:55 Mordercze mrówki (Hive, The) - txt. str. 777; horror kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (2007) 02:35 Obywatel Milk (Milk); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:11 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:43 Info Poranek 09:00 Transmisja z Sejmu - Wystąpienie premiera Donalda Tuska 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Zbliżenia 12.10.2012 17:05 Po oklaskach 12.10.2012 17:20 Prosto z lasu 15/2012; magazyn 17:30 Ludzie wyszli z opłotków; reportaż 17:45 Aktywni 50+ - odc. 6 18:00 Eko - opcja 41 (10.10); magazyn ekologiczny 18:15 Trochę kultury 6 (10.10.2012); magazyn 18:30 Zbliżenia 12.10.2012 19:00 Rozmowa dnia - Bydgoszcz 12.10.2012 19:15 Nożem i widelcem - Nożem i widelcem 1); magazyn kulinarny 19:30 60/60 - 60 programów na 60 - lecie - Skarby, diabły, czarownice 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 Zbliżenia 12.10.2012 22:17 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:09 Pogoda Info 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór 23:34 Kraj prawdy (Truthland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012) 00:16 Podmuch energii; reportaż 00:35 Infoexpress 00:45 Forum; program publicystyczny 01:30 Telekurier 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:57 Info Dziennik 02:35 Pogoda Info 02:39 Sportowy Wieczór 02:50 Infoexpress 03:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 03:30 Polska według Kreta - odc. 48 - Łysica; magazyn 03:55 60 lat razem - odc. 8 - Barbara Włodarczyk 04:00 Kraj prawdy (Truthland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012) 04:37 Podmuch energii; reportaż 04:51 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 49 - Kraj za miastem; cykl reportaży 05:06 60 lat razem - odc. 9 - Teatry 05:17 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 25; magazyn 05:31 Raport z Polski Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (45) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (55) - serial animowany 08.25 Gang Misia Yogi (13) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastępcza (30) - serial komediowy 09.30 I kto tu rządzi? (30) - serial komediowy 10.00 Mamuśki (30) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (306) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (33) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Hotel 52 (30) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 3 (91) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1563) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (226) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (464) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (332) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1564) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (218) - serial komediowy 20.00 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (6) - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Daredevil - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 23.45 Kumple na zabój - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy/Irlandia 2005 01.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.05 Zza kamery... (66) - magazyn filmowy 03.20 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Julia (141) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1646) - serial obyczajowy 11.40 Sąd rodzinny (13) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Ostry dyżur 9 (11) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda 2 (101) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (1005) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (967) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Detektywi (1006) - serial fab.-dok. 17.25 Julia (142) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (102) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Sherlock Holmes - film kryminalny, USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2009 22.45 Adrenalina - film sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania 2006 00.30 Kuba Wojewódzki (6) - talk-show 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (717) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.05 Inspektor Gadget 5.25 Morze miłości 6.15 4music 7.20 Program TV4 8.20 Komisarz Rex 9.25 Ukryta miłość 10.25 Osaczona 11.25 Inspektor Gadget 11.55 4music 13.00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 13.45 TV Market 14.00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15.00 Program Tv4 16.00 Słoneczny patrol 17.00 Ukryta miłość 18.00 Komisarz Rex 3 19.00 Mistrz Kuchni: Juniorzy 20.00 Zemsta frajerów - zakochane frajery - komedia USA, 1994 21.55 Na granicy śmierci 22.55 Zagadkowe zgony - film Kanada 2009 23.25 Film erotyczny 1.05 Kroniki Facetów z klasą 2.05 Gość Wydarzeń - program publicystyczny 2.20 To był dzień - program publicystyczny 3.20 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny 3.45 4music 4.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.50 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 7.05 Męski Typ 2. Przemysław Saleta 7.35 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 8.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.30 Terminator Kroniki Sary Connor - serial 10.30 Agenci NCIS - serial 11.30 Mango Telezakupy 13.05 Plotkara - serial 14.00 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 15.00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 16.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 17.00 Terminator Kroniki Sary Connor - serial 18.00 Plotkara - serial 19.00 Agenci NCIS - serial 20.00 Błękitna fala - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 2002 22.15 Trzęsienie ziemi - film katastroficzny, USA 1974 0.45 Śmiertelna kuracja - film horror, USA 2007 3.00 Arkana magii - program interaktywny 5.35 Przerwa techniczna TV Puls 6.00 Dyżur - program dok. 6.30 No problem! - program lifestylowy 7.00 Muzyczny budzik 7.30 Przygody Sindbada żeglarza - serial 8.30 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 9.30 Brygada ratunkowa - serial 10.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial 11.30 Najpiekniejsze baśnie braci Grimm. Żabi Król - film familijny 12.45 Taki jest świat 13.30 Pokojówka na Manhattanie - telenowela 14.30 Ja, Ona i Eva - telenowela 15.30 Brygada ratunkowa - serial 16.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial 17.30 Przygody Sindbada żeglarza - serial 18.30 Tom i Jerry - serial 19.00 Kaczor Donald przedstawia - serial 19.30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Operacja. pustynne piekło - science - fiction 22.00 Goło i wesoło 23.00 Nocny Wilk - film akcji 1.00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe 1.30 Zobacz to! TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 30; serial TVP 07:00 Ku pojednaniu; reportaż 07:30 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 5/7 - Straszna nora; serial animowany 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.55, 09.35, 10:15 Panorama: 08:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Polonia 24 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 95 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 668 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - USA - Ella (88) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 916; serial TVP 13:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 14:25 Uwolnić motyla; film dokumentalny 15:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 538* Swatka 15:55 Hala odlotów - Wolność w sieci, nagrody literackie; talk-show 16:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 95 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - USA - Ella (88) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 90; magazyn 18:55 Ex Libris - 99; magazyn 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 668 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i Pożeracz tęczy, odc. 22 (Noddy & The Rainbow Robber); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:40 Pogoda.pl 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 492 - Konkurs; serial TVP 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:40 Polonia w Komie - (89) 22:50 Uwaga - Premiera! - Panoptykon; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2009) 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 95 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:15 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 5/7 - Straszna nora; serial animowany 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i Pożeracz tęczy, odc. 22 (Noddy & The Rainbow Robber); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda.pl 02:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 492 - Konkurs; serial TVP 03:45 Polonia 24 04:15 Pogoda.pl 04:25 Polonia w Komie - (89) 04:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 668; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:00 Uwaga - Premiera! - Panoptykon; dramat Tele 5 7.00 Zapisane w gwiazdach - program interaktywny 9.00 Telezakupy 10.00 Kosmica TV - program interaktywny 12.05 Na granicy światów - film science - fiction, USA 1996 14.00 Jednostka Specjalna Dunaj - serial 14.55 Akcja ratunkowa - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Mega katastrofy - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 18.05 Akcja ratunkowa - serial dokumentalny 19.05 Mega katastrofy - serial 20.05 Krawiec z Panamy - thriller 22.30 Propozycja - western 0.35 Zabójczy seks - film erotyczny 2.20 Nocny patrol Polsat 2 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.40 Awantura o kasę 8.35 Gra w ciemno 9.30 Rodzina Zastępcza 10.30 Daleko od noszy 11.00 Rodzina zastępcza 11.30 Synowie czyli PO MOIM TRUPIE !!! 12.00 Graczykowie 12.30 Rodzina zastępcza 13.00 Daleko od noszy 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich 14.00 Rodzina Zastępcza 15.00 Graczykowie 15.30 Rodzina zastępcza 16.00 Daleko od noszy 16.30 Synowie 17.00 Rodzina zastępcza 18.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 18.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 19.00 Dlaczego ja? 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.30 Sport 20.35 Pogoda 20.45 Interwencja 21.00 Trudne sprawy 22.00 Rodzina Zastępcza 23.00 Świat według Kiepskich 23.30 Rodzina zastępcza 0.00 Daleko od noszy 0.30 Dlaczego ja? 1.30 Trudne sprawy 2.30 Wydarzenia 3.00 Pogoda 3.05 Sport 3.10 Interwencja 3.25 Pierwsza miłość 4.00 Świat według Kiepskich 4.30 Cafeteria 5.30 Taaaka ryba Eén 09:00 Radio 2 op één 12:00 Herfstbeelden 12:20 Dagelijkse kost 12:35 Blokken 13:00 Journaal 13:30 Het Weer 13:35 Iedereen beroemd 13:55 Kaat & Co 14:20 Thuis 14:45 Sea Patrol 15:30 The Kennedys 16:15 Clips 16:35 Masterchef: The Professionals 17:35 Buren 18:00 Journaal 18:12 Het Weer 18:15 Dagelijkse Kost 18:30 Blokken 19:00 Journaal 19:40 Iedereen beroemd 20:05 Het Weer 20:10 Thuis 20:40 Baantjer 21:30 De laatste ronde 22:25 Journaal laat 22:40 Brothers & Sisters 23:20 Keno 23:22 Euromillions 23:25 Het Weer 23:30 The Firm Canvas 09:00 TerZake 2012 09:45 Reyers Laat 10:25 Herfstbeelden 12:30 Zender uit de ether 13:25 De Canvascrack 14:00 100’’ 14:02 Panorama 15:00 100’’ 15:02 Sons and Fathers 16:00 100’’ 16:02 Lou Grant 17:00 100’’ 17:02 De keuze van... 18:00 100’’ 18:02 Smack the Pony 18:30 100’’ 18:32 World’s Most Dangerous Roads 19:30 100’’ 19:32 Fans of Flanders 20:00 TerZake 2012 20:45 Stephen Fry in America 21:45 Magazinski 22:15 Before The Devil Knows You’re Dead 00:10 Episodes 00:40 De Canvasconnectie Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Bydgoszcz z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eén z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canvas z 2012 roku